


[E]ira

by FluoxetineHcl



Series: Lies and Memories [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, POV Third Person, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluoxetineHcl/pseuds/FluoxetineHcl
Summary: Ending E of Reminiscence
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lies and Memories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600639
Kudos: 2





	1. [E]ira

**CHAPTER 14**

* * *

**766 M.E.**

She appeared from nowhere, a stranger who was calling his name, over and over, in a desperate tone, as she caressed his face with her blood stained hands. He was shrouded in confusion, he who was always capable of handling any situation in a calm demeanor was frozen, unable to decide whether she was harmful or not.

He felt a strange feeling, clouded his mind, his heart, creating the clamour in his heartbeat. He seemed to know her, but he didn't. He didn't know her name, he couldn't find her presence in every fragment of his memories. No matter he tried to recall it.

His puzzlement was reaching the peak, the moment that woman whispering his name, with her gentle yet sad tone. He let her fingertips brush his skin, he let her caress every scars marred on his face. He was crippled, unable to shove her away from him, even though she was a mere stranger.

She then lost all of her strength, but he held her. Deep inside his heart, he wouldn't want her to get hurt, more than this. He was hesitant at first, but he held her in his embrace, carrying her fragile body and dashing outside, looking for the medic.

He was pale, engulfed in fear. The blood escaped from both of her eyes, streaming down from her lips. She was dying in his arms, and he was the one who bore the responsibility of her life now.

He ran, moving his feet in haste, in a rush. He gripped her in his strength. He was afraid, he didn't want to lose her. Whoever she was.

"Ignis… I love you…" the words that escaped from her small lips was almost unheard. It was a faint whisper, uncleared, almost like a mumble.

"W-what? I don't understand…" he frowned, he couldn't understand why a stranger would say those words at him. Did she mistake him for someone else? Because the Scientia was sure that he didn't know her.

The breath of the woman in his embrace was getting weaker, and it was the more reason for him to speed up his pace. He didn't know her, but he didn't want her to die. Even though he almost drew his daggers a few moments ago, cautious by her presence. He was the King's retinue after all, the one who must protect him, defend him from any threat.

"I love you…" she whispered the same words again, which then unknowingly pierced his heart, ripping it in obscure emotion. Why would she tell him those words? Ignis couldn't apprehend it, but somehow her voice was something that he usually heard, her words were something that he treasured. The feeling was there, but not the memories. Was it an illusion? Was it imagination?

"I'll bring you to the medic soon! Stay with me! Do not close your eyes!" he glanced at the woman, who was smiling unwittingly. He was aware that this woman was ready to embrace her death. However, he couldn't let it be, he must save her. That was why he begged her not to close her eyes.

Waiting the elevator to open its steel door was like an eternity, he leaped inside as soon as the door opened and struggled to press the button to the lower floor, where infirmary was.

"I really…" She was still talking, but it was a good sign, that meant that she was still awake, and it became his task to keep talking to her, so that she wouldn't sleep.

"Stay awake!" and he kept pleading for her not to lose her consciousness. Losing her consciousness would only make her chance to survive worsened.

"...love…" it was the last word he heard. She didn't move anymore and the smile had faded from her visage.

"Stay awake! Hei! Please!" he looked at the reposed woman, she was pale as the color of life was slowly depleted from her skin. Ignis lost his composure, he couldn't find his calmness, he kept repeating his words, trying to wake the woman up.

He couldn't even wait for the elevator door to be fully opened before dashing out from there. His quick tread filled the corridor as he sprinted to the infirmary. The distance to the infirmary seemed like hundred times farther than usual, the hallway looked like an endless maze, it felt like he was trapped in uncertainty, running in place with no end.

By the time the Scientia looked at the entrance of the infirmary, he was screaming in his beg, "Please! I need your help!" The emerald hurtled to one of the beds, gently placed her on it and stepped back slowly. Few medics hurriedly strode to the sleeping raven, trying their best to save her.

The dirty blonde placed his gaze on the scene in front of him, panting in unsteady breath. He clenched his fists and watched them as they treated her injuries.

He then left the infirmary, walking in daze until he hurled down his body on the marble floor and leaned his back on the wall. He folded one of his knees and put his elbow on it, as his arm gripped his aching head. It was throbbing in pain, as if being trampled from the inside. His slender fingers were reaching his head, clenching a few strands of his hair as he tried to hold the agony in him, made a mess on his neatly combed pompadour hair. He was disheveled, while the frown marred his forehead.

There was an unknown pressure that stomped his chest, gnawing his heart, disturbing his mind in clamor. He shut his eyelids tightly, preventing the light to enter his retina as he tried to search something inside his memories.

There was something peculiar about her obsidian gaze, when she looked at him a few minutes ago. The radiance it emitted was something nostalgic, evocative, as if telling him that it was the lost shattered piece of his life, which then emerged itself to the surface, after being drowned in the ocean of forgotten memories. He was certain that he never met her, but then he questioned himself, why her presence seemed like an existence that he yearned for.

"Ignis!" The King called his advisor soon after those kyanites caught the man in Kingsglaive uniform who was sitting restlessly on the ground. He frowned since it was the first time for him to find his best friend in such a crumpled appearance. The Caelum grew hesitant, slowing down his steps and exchanging looks at the light blue and amber behind him. The two of them nodded, encouraging their King to keep walking and approaching the dirty blonde.

"Iggy… Are you okay?" Noctis's heavy voice made its way to Ignis's eardrums, causing him to open his emeralds and looked at the figure of his king.

"I…" Ignis raised his voice, but nothing escaped from his throat. He didn't know what to do, didn't understand what to think. "I'm sorry… I…"

The King kneeled in front of him, trying to take a closer look at the emeralds which were clouded in disarray. Noctis knew that it was unusual for the dirty blonde man to lose his composure like that. "Ignis?"

"You a'right?'' The amber couldn't hold his worry as he moved to the other side of the Scientia. He frowned, seeing how the trace of calmness had completely disappeared from the figure on his front. Ignis was truly being disturbed.

"We heard from Noct. That woman… Do you know her?" Prompto gathered his bravery to ask him the question, which then replied by a weak shook of the emerald's head.

Ignis still gripping his head, the ache was still there, too painful, torturing. He hated it, showing the vulnerable side of him in front of his king and his friends. But the throbbing was unbearable. The more he tried to find her presence inside his mind, the more he was tormented.

"I… don't know…" Ignis added the reply of the question from the blonde man with his hoarse voice. He took a deep breath, searching the composure from the dry air of the citadel and slowly raised his body. He wiped his face with his trembling hand and looked at the blood that stained his skin. "Sorry Noct. I was not myself. I'll change my clothes and depart as soon as possible, if you are willing to wait..."

Noctis straightened his legs, standing in front of his adviser and gave him a light tap on his shoulder. "Take a rest now. I'll go with Gladio."

"Yeah, do not force yourself." Gladiolus added.

"But I must see the ref…"

"Refugee camp establishment progress, supply and resource inspection, medical service in every outpost, public security situation? I'll write the report for you later. Just, take a rest for now." His sentence was being cut by the amber, leaving the green eyes of his to meet the amber that radiated the solace and reassurance which being thrown at him. The curve of smile made it form on Gladiolus's firm visage.

"Leave it to us." Noctis added, persuading his advisor to place his trust on the king.

Ignis stared at the kyanite and the amber for a few seconds, until he decided to nod in agreement. Those two replied to him with a slight smile and nod, and proceeded to leave Ignis with Prompto.

"I'll leave if you rather want to be alone by the way." Prompto had nothing urgent to do today, so he decided to accompany his friend. Noctis's story was perturbing; a woman, appeared from nothingness, calling Ignis's name. The curiosity in him was soaring, he wanted to see what kind of woman she was. However, of course, he knew best that Ignis was the most disturbed one, and having someone by his side must be reassuring, right?

Ignis just let out a weak chuckle and sigh. "Thanks Prompto."

It took about fifteen minutes in silence, until the blonde medic dashed out from the room. Wonderment painted her countenance as she caught the emerald.

"How was it?" his focus was on her now. Unknowingly he clenched his fists, stabbing the palm of his with his nails. He already prepared his heart to hear all of the worst possibilities, as he knew that the survivability rate of the woman was too low. She was injured all over her body, she lost too much blood. The medical equipment in Insomnia was now very limited, almost all of them were wrecked, corroded. Even, it was fortunate enough that there were three medic staff who stayed inside the citadel today to scavenge for a few medical equipment to be moved to the refugee camp.

He could only hope, wish they could save her. Even in the midst of limitation, due to the post apocalyptic kind of world.

"It was a miracle. Actually by the time you brought her here, the wounds had already healed by itself." it was not a distressing news that escaped from her lips. Ignis was prepared to hear the news that would make his heart stop in one second, to accept the fate that befell on her, but hearing it, he couldn't help himself but to widely open his eyes, astonished by what he had just heard.

"What?" Prompto was the one who spoke on behalf of his. The freckles man was only a few milliseconds quicker than him, preceding his response. Meanwhile he could only parted his lips—which was marred by a line of scar on his lower one—without even saying anything.

"But her condition was not stable enough. We have no adequate utilities by now, but we are trying our best to keep her heart beating steadily, at least."

The sigh of relief made its way out from his throat, as he closed his emeralds for a mere second, until he opened his eyes again to reciprocate her next questions.

"Who's her name? Are you her family?"

"No." Ignis shook his head. If he knew, he would already have called her name along the way. Right, calling her name and begging her not to close her eyes.

"What? You… Really don't know her?" the medic was bewildered, distrusted by the answer from the royal adviser. "Really?"

"No. Why?" Her doubt piqued Ignis's curiosity. Why should she give that kind of response, as if he was just saying a false statement intentionally?

"I… I'll give you her belongings, please wait." there was something strange from her way of talking. But then he and Prompto decided to wait in silence, until the medic came out with a folded cloth.

"No ID. You could open it by yourself." she passed the white coat to Ignis, which was smudged in blood. He carefully held it, looked down on it before staring back at the medic who then continued her words."Should I leave you? It was her privacy after all. Even, giving it to you was not permitted, actually."

"Is it really okay for me to…?" the urge to find it out was unendurable, but realizing that it was indeed her privacy—moreover, it was impolite to delve into a lady's belonging—grew the hesitation in him.

"No. Well… It's better for you to see it yourself. More like... You must see it." It was hard for the medic to convey her sentences, as he said that he didn't know the woman, but the content of the coat pocket stated otherwise. She couldn't hold her sigh before adding her words. "Hh… Anyway, I'll leave it to you. J-just, call me if you know something."

The medic entered the infirmary again, leaving the dirty blonde and his friend in puzzlement. The two exchanged glances until finally the emerald agreed to unfold the coat and dig her belongings from inside the pocket one by one.

The first one he caught was a card, a plain and empty white card. Nothing was written on it, which then made him glance at Prompto who was also stunned in confusion. Ignis then hung the coat on his left lower arm, pinched the card with his left thumb and forefinger, he continued to take other things inside afterwards.

He frowned when his skin reached the other thick surface inside, he pulled out his hand with two photos on it. The emeralds that gazed at the moment which was captured on that paper now widely opened. Those green caught his figure, alone, in Lestallum. The heart inside his chest now making clamorous thuds as he saw his smile on it. He didn't know that he ever made that kind of smile. He was unable to recollect his memories of that day, why and how he could draw that kind of expression on his face.

"Why?" Prompto's question was a mumble, filled with fog that obscured his comprehension. For once again this day, Prompto stated the word that Ignis wanted to utter. Why? Indeed, why? Why was his picture in her possession? How could that woman acquire the picture of him? So, did she really call his name and not mistake him as another person with the same name? So, the words she uttered in her whisper was intended for him?

"This is… the one you took… isn't it?" Ignis stumbled in his words. It was already a struggle for him to even talk. The pain in his head was verging, pounding his brain in tumultuous thudding again. He pressed his forehead with his right wrist, still gripping at the pictures inside his fingers. There was an unexplainable turmoil in his chest, scratching his heart, scorching his inside.

"I-Ignis? Are you okay?!" the Argentum was stuttering, he raised both of his arms, trying to touch the shoulder of his best friend, but he could only hang it in the air, without even making any contact with him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ignis then inflated his lungs with the air. Regaining and maintaining his composure was actually his field of expertise, but today, all of his ability to remain calm was snatched away from him. He was frustrated, everything was because of that woman. And now, she possessed the pictures of him, which then added the confusion in his more and more, "Prompto… You haven't answered my question… You took these photos, right?"

"I… I did. But… I don't know how she managed to have it… I was sure that I never gave my pictures to anyone." Prompto scratched the back of his head, the gesture he often did whenever he was confused. Lestallum, he knew he took a picture of Ignis near the lookout, but it seemed something was missing. Prompto couldn't understand why, but knowing that it happened more than ten years ago, it was not strange if he, himself, couldn't remember it. "Was that everything?"

"No, there's something else." Ignis put his hand down and glanced at the pictures for once again. There was unexplainable emotion in him, as he stared at the picture, as he looked at his own smile. The man inside that moment was surrounded in bliss, the expression he made that time was the one of contentment. He remembered that he was happy at that time, but the details? Nothing.

"Here, let me hold it." Prompto took the pictures and the card on Ignis hands, so he could move his hand freely to reach the last thing inside the pocket.

The Scientia took a small box from inside, the color of blue, the texture of velvet. He frowned, as he sensed a familiar feeling from his palm. It felt like it was not the first time the box weighed his hand. _Deja vu?_ But the next moment, the same pain assaulting his head again. However, this time he refused to hold his head with his hands because his curiosity reached its summit. He was really impatient to open the box.

The thing inside was a ring, white gold with a small emerald embellished it in the middle. Emerald, the same color of his eyes.

"̸̧̧̮̣̗̱̭͈̮͇̰̀͜L̴̼̮̭̹̟̼̰̠̬͕̟͍̫̥͜͝á̷̦̱̯͙̖̦̪d̢̲̝͕͙͖͇̘͚̺̼̠͍̬͡ͅy̧̛҉̙̜͈̩̝̩̫̣̘̯̥̘͈͕̺͜ͅ ̧̧̛̭̫͍̺̟̞͙͍̺͙̯̩͖̺̻͡͝ͅE̡̨̼̠̫̟͎̰̫̱̩͔̹͚̹̝̻͙̪̦ͅí͏̸̢͖̠̘̻̥̥̲͙̩̰͙̬̪̹̬̲͖r̢̨͚͎̦̼͘͘͝a̴̡̘͇̼̖̜̱͉͖͙͟.̴̧̰̮͎̳̳͖̟̥̘̼̘͖̤̜̯̗̰̤̀ͅ ̸̪̲̪̩͚̦̭̪͙̞̤̹̜̙̰̹̰͘͢͠͝Ẃ̷̖͈̮̺͈̝̯̰̗͖͘͢͜o̷̩̣̦̰͢͡͠u҉̫͚̜̺͖̙͎͖͍̤͓͕̹͚̰͈͎l̵̯̰̭̻̭̕͠͝d̴̸̻̦͈͔̳̬̜̰́ ̵̶̞͚̮̞͕̗͚͓͔̟̺͓̕ỳ̴̨̺̬̲̖̫̮̘̪̣̠̩̯̺͢ó̴̥̰̩̘̗̦͢͞u̸͞҉̘͙̤ ̷̢̭̼͎͍͙̬̱̳̺͔̗̣͓̟͇͕̼͢͟s͢͟͞͠͏͎̻̜̺̩̖̤̜̺͍̳͙͇̮̱̣̻p͏͏̯͍͎͇̬̰̹̗̭̝̲͙͈ͅe̵͟҉̶̟̣̫̤̯͝ǹ̢̛̫̯͙̜̗̯̞͔̬d̞̺̱̀ͅ ͢͞͏̸͔͈̭̞̺̪̪̲͎͚̱̗͠t̙̩͈͓̗͚̹͉̞̖̕͘͢͠ḩ̛͎̻̻̹͕̮͖͚͚̦̮͕ȩ̵̠̤͕͚̝͓̦̥̳͎̭̹͇̼̠͓̫ ̴̰̭̠̮̳͔͖̩̺̙̗̩̙̪̳̭͡r̘̹̞͍͎͈͎̗͓͇͎̗͕͚͚͎̀͘͞e̫̝̹̘̟͈̲͇͔̪͙͞͠͞͞ş̴̼͎̦̩̹̳̻͔̮̼̩̣̝͇̤̝͟͞t̛̬͇̩͈̗̪̰̭̱̹͢ ̡̗̞̗̲̯̳͉̪̥̫̘̳̖̥͈͍͢o̧͕̮̤͉͖̜̘̯͍̗͢͝f̵̨̩̼͉̻̪̜̣̤͎̤̜͢ͅ ̡̨̝͖̜̙̬̺̠̪͖̙̰̟̣̣̀͘̕y͏̲͔̭͎͜o̵̧̞͇̖̜̝̫̮̗͍̙̯͚͔̘͕͚̗̺͟͝ͅú̡̻͇̖̹͖͖̰͎̼̞̲̪̝̟̣̳r̸̡̖̹̫̲̺̬̟̥̙̻̬͜ͅ ̝̬̦̮̹͕̻̱̗̰̕͠ͅͅĺ̲̰͎̙̭̥̘͔̩̱͕̫̜͓͜͝ͅi̺̗̦̹̞̘̻̱̙̞͍̗̥̘͚͟͠f̵͉̬̱͎̦̯̀͠͞e̴͚̪̲̖̥ ̵̡̛̮͓͈̱̥̹̱̟͇̖̀͘ͅẃ̹̬̫̫̟͈͓͔͕͝ͅi͟҉͈̥͙̯̱̜͉̙̜̝̹͍͚̜͚͙t̸̟̮̬͍̟̰͍́̀͢ḥ̨̛͍̝̹̻͉̭̟͉͠ ̵̷̨̛͎̬͙̪̖̱̝̹̥̹͚͙͟ͅͅm̛̘̹̲͉̪̞̣̼̦̭͜e̡̨̙͔̥͉̤̲̹̼̱̣̰͎̲̻͔͍͠ͅͅ?̷̢̝͙̳̗̝͝"҉̴͇̣͓̰͉̱͍͚

.

.

.

"Ugh…" The groan of pain left his lips. It was piercing him, more severe than before, even he couldn't hold the groan slipped from his throat. He now bent his back forward, gripping the box with his strength as he tried to endure his pain. His short and shallow breath started to torture him, even the air choked him, as if his chest now was being chained by invisible shackle, as if he was being drowned into the bottomless ocean. It hurt him.

"Ignis?! Ignis?!" Prompto shook the dirty blonde's upper arm. "Should I call the medic?"

"N-no… No need." Ignis struggled to catch his breath, he panted in rapid pattern, craving the air more and more. The perspiration flowed down from his forehead, creating the moist on his face. The hand that held the ring now was trembling in restlessness. It was the first time for him not knowing his emotion, not knowing what was happening in him. Was it the curse? Was it malediction that was brought by the woman? She was indeed a witch, who appeared from the magic circle formed on the floor. Was the words she murmured actually the incantation, to inflict him in some way, to torture him like this? But he didn't know her, why would she curse him? She was dying, she must have had no time to think of it. And on the brink of her death, it would be her honesty that made it way out from her pale lips.

"Umm… Ignis…" Prompto's voice awoke him from his daze. It was not the time to immerse in his dizziness.

Ignis raised his head and faced the blue eyes that placed his gaze on the ring. "Yes?"

"No matter how you look at it… It looks like a ring for a man, isn't it?"

Prompto's statement amazed the dirty blonde man, he was too immersed in his thought and his pain, even the visible clue was missed from his eyes. It was surely too simple and too big for a woman, why didn't he think about it? "Hmm… Certainly, the size is too big for her."

"Maybe… Just maybe... It's a wedding ring, is it?" his voice was careful, as Prompto tried to guess the probability. "If it's true, perhaps her name is engraved inside?"

"Let's see…" Ignis carefully pinched the ring, raised it closer to his green tourmaline and took a look inside. He rotated it, trying to find the word engraved, but it was a vain, nothing was written on it. He sighed then passed the ring to Prompto. "I couldn't find it."

"Hee?" the blonde didn't believe what he heard. With the same gesture as the dirty blonde, he brought the ring closer to his eyes and inspected the inside. He rotated it for around five times until he gave up and returned the ring to the emerald. "You're right."

"Perhaps… She wears the paired ring, if it's indeed the wedding ring…" Ignis placed the ring back in its case, and without waiting for the response from his friend, he already strode inside the infirmary. But then he should cease his movement as the medic from before was dashing outside. The two almost knocked each other but fortunately they could stop their steps before it happened.

"Right timing." the medic pulled Ignis's hand and placed things inside his gloved hand. "She wears it. Please take a look at it. We're going to clean her, so please do not enter the infirmary for a moment."

Ignis was surprised when suddenly she uttered a few sentences in speed while giving him the belonging of the raven woman. The blonde medic turned around and ready to enter the infirmary again, but before that, she turned her body to face the emerald for once again. "Right… There is something that I forgot to say."

Ignis flinched, averted his gaze from his clutch and looked at the woman in front of him. "She wore the medic coat, the one that was designed specifically for Crownsguard's medic."

"Then you must know her, right?!" Ignis raised his voice, which then made the blonde man behind him startled. "P-pardon me… I didn't mean to yell at you…"

Ignis, that Ignis raised his voice. The Argentum couldn't apprehend what was inside his friend's mind right now. He totally lost his composure. When was the last time he saw Ignis raised his voice like that? Was it really impossible for him to yell like that, outside the battlefield? Was he the Scientia he knew?

"I-it's okay…" the medic was stuttered, still surprised by the sudden raise of Ignis's voice before. "Unfortunately I don't know her. Most of Crownsguard's medic was annihilated the day Insomnia fell ten years ago, there's no one we could ask. I was fortunate enough not in the citadel that day, but not the others. It has been a long time since I saw that coat again, I've lost it years ago."

Ignis gripped hard the things inside his right fist. He clenched his teeth, endeavored to not let the surge of emotion take control of his act more than this. He then inflated his lungs, trying to find the calmness from the air inside the ruined citadel. After he finally grasped a bit of composure, he remembered that he hadn't said any gratitude, so he finally uttered, "Thanks… Ms…"

"Stella. Stella Lynn." The blonde medic completed the unfinished sentence from the adviser, realizing that she hadn't introduced herself. Of course without asking, she already knew the man before her, Ignis Scientia, the retainer of her King.

"Thanks, Ms. Lynn.. . " Ignis's smile was the one of faint and gloom, but he forced himself to do so, to be polite to the medic that helped the raven, and that helped him.

"You're welcome, Mr. Scientia." Stella nodded then returned back to the infirmary, continuing her unfinished task to treat the woman.

Prompto brought his body closer to his dirty blonde friend, with eyes ready to glance at the things that were given by the medic. "So, what's that?"

Ignis opened his palm, and there, he found a necklace, the shape of a clover with emeralds that decorated each leaf. The pain stabbing him again, more and more after he looked at the other thing beside it. The ring, the paired ring of the one inside the blue velvet box, the same white gold, with diamond beautified its center, and two emeralds highlighted on its sides. He then closed his eyes for a moment, trying to reduce the pain in his head before proceeding to take the ring, peeking the inside.

_Ignis_

* * *

Ignis sat down on his chair, which was never being moved away from the bed where she slept. It was already one year since that day but she never opened her eyes, even for once. He kept visiting her, spending all of his time to see her calm and lifeless face.

It was an invisible thread between him and her, circling his little finger, to her one. Or, perhaps, it was a shackle, that chaining his arms, to her. Or else, it was her obsidian, that penetrated his soul on that day, trapped him in the prison of her enchantment. Another else, maybe it was her utterance, the last statements between her weak breathing on that day, that entangled his heart.

But what he understood, there was a curse, whenever he searched for her presence in every piece of his memories, his head would be tormented by a sudden throb. And by the time he stopped to do so, the pain faded, disappeared with no trace.

He looked for every clues, between his busy schedule as the king's new chancellor, after spending all day to supervise the progress of rebuilding the country, oversaw the supplies including its delivery and its production, deciding the plan for next few months while maintaining the on going progress of new city establishment, or even receiving report from his subordinates regarding public security from crownsguard and kingsglaive, medical service, and education service within every temporary outpost. He spent the night, the only spare time in his daily life, to only find any trace that could lead into the identity of the woman on his front. He dug the old documents inside the infirmary and restored the damaged server to only find nothing. Sometimes he initiated the interrogation to the people around him, in subtle manner, beneath the chatter with the refugee, the fellow crownsguard and kingsglaive, even the survivor that came from Niflheim and Altissia. No one knew her, as if she never existed in the first place.

"Hi, I come again." he placed his arms on his lap, intertwined his fingers and fiddled his thumbs as he started to talk with her. He wondered if it was a pity that fulfilled his heart, so he came by everyday. She had no family, no friends, no one to call her name, no one who knew her existence.

" _I love you…"_ Yet, for Ignis, there was not a single day for him to let those three words escape from his mind since that day. He wished that she would wake up, explaining everything to him, from the empty card, the pictures of him, and the ring she wore.

 _Ignis_.

The name that was engraved inside that ring was his name. No mistake. Yet, there was nothing written inside the other paired ring, the one that befitting his finger, too fit it was horrifying to be true. If it was indeed the wedding ring, why was there no bride's name on it? Was she only a mere stalker, his admirer that drowned in her delusion to even create the fake wedding ring to satisfy her mind? It didn't seem like that. Because, Ignis finally admitted his feelings, the warmth that fulfilled his heart whenever he looked at her. He was sure that there was something that trampled his memories, that prevented him from recognizing the figure that was now sleeping in peaceful repose.

"Why won't you wake up and explain everything to me?" Ignis bit his lower lips, he started to lose his hope. It was already one year, and there was no slight sign for her to wake from her slumber. How long would it take, he wondered. Even if it was only the vague hope that he depended on, he wouldn't throw it, he would keep praying, wishing, so that this unknown woman would rise from her slumber.

"Would you please open your eyes and give me your name?" it was the same request, the plea that he stated over and over whenever those green diamonds reflected the small visage of her.

"Please…" but was she capable of hearing it? Would she fulfil his wish? It was the air that brought his yearning to the atmosphere, swept it to the nothingness, as it never reached her.

"Don't leave me…" he didn't understand his feelings as the tears were slipping down from the corner of his eyes. He knew this feeling, the fright of being left by the one he loved. Which was such an irony, as he never had a lover.

There were many women who were enamored of him, attracted by his looks, brain, or strength. Many of them confessed to him, trying to engage in a relationship with him, but he declined them. Devoted to his King was the reason he often said when refusing their invitation.

Yet, by only the simple three words from a strange woman, he felt trapped by her charm. Even though at that time, she was dirtied by blood and dust. He knew that he wanted to look at those obsidian for once more, to hear the soft and melodious voice of her once more. It didn't matter to him, how long he must spend his days in solitude, he would wait until the day she opened her eyes.

She was a stranger, but it felt that he knew her much much longer before that day. She was a stranger, but he let the droplet of his sadness stained his cheeks. He, who rarely cries, was now always engulfed in sadness whenever he visited this room.

* * *

**768 M.E.**

It was two years since that day, and for hundreds of times he visited her again, wishing that when he opened the door of her private room, she would greet him with her obsidian. Today he brought flowers, which was rarely obtainable in this kind of world, as Lucis was still struggling to rebuild the civilization. It was the red roses and baby's breath. He felt that those flowers were familiar, so he decided to choose them today.

He sighed, just like a ritual for him whenever he pushed the door opened. He closed his eyes as he stepped inside, and when he opened his eyes, he would find her sleeping still on her bed.

But when he opened his emerald, he found her sitting still and gazing outside the window. Her obsidian glanced at him as the tread of his shoes filling the air. She stared at him, blankly at first, but then the line of tears making its way from her eyes.

"You awake?!" He strode in wide steps, placing the flowers on the bedside table. He could feel the heave inside his chest, twisting frantically, intermingled every emotion in his heart.

"Finally you're awake!" He didn't think straight as he pulled her thin body in his embrace. It was the happiness that gave its power, making him do that careless act. In any normal circumstance, Ignis Scientia would never hug a lady in his life, but then, the bravery in him was a rare occasion. She was a stranger, but Ignis longed for her presence.

The woman in his embrace didn't say anything, only letting out a faint sobbing. She didn't stop crying even until the dirty blonde released her from his embrace.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" her cry caused the man to realize his improper act, making him state the apologies, in a stuttered voice as he was flustered by his own action.

"Uu…." she was sobbing, crying immensely, for ten seconds, for twenty seconds. She didn't stop, and it made the man confused.

He bent over his back, proceeding to wipe her tears because she didn't lift her arms to wipe it. "What's wrong?" His voice was soft and tender, as he tried to calm the woman in front of him. But it only added the tears more and more on her face.

"Ig…" she was choked, unable to say any word from her lips. She tried hard to part open her lips which were now frozen, difficult to be moved by her own will.

She thought that it was her dream. The dream of hearing the man's voice, the beautiful dream of finding the emeralds she always tried to protect.

It was the weight in her chest that greeted her the first time she opened her obsidian, together with the dazzling yellowish light that hurt her eyes. The next one was the pressure that pushing her head, followed by the fright that haunted her mind. She couldn't remember a thing for the first time, it choked her breath, causing the lungs craved for the air, so that she sped up the pace of her breath, letting out the unsteady voice whenever she absorbed the air in the room.

She was engulfed in dread, after she finally recollected her memories. She was dead. She was sure that she was dead, but now she was breathing, sensing the light, the air, and the coldness of the atmosphere that surrounded her. She couldn't move her limbs, and even to tilt her head was a great endeavor. One thing she knew, it was not heaven, nor the netherworld. She was still living, in the mortal realm.

The last thing she remembered was the emeralds, who then wrapped her in his arms, carrying her as he ran in haste. But now she was alone, imprisoned in an empty room with her crippled body.

She glanced to the ceiling, to the right and to the left, trying to find the floating grimoire who was always accompanying her. Yet, what she got was nothing. Zeit was not there, not everywhere. Even though it was its explanation that she needed right now. She called the creepy book with her mind, the things that she usually did whenever she demanded the spells that were written inside it. However, it didn't show its figure, not levitating itself to then greet her morning, nor hovering to her front while yelling for her stubborn act.

The tears welled up inside her eyelids, which then freed the beads of sadness to her cheeks. She didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't feel its magic presence. It was not longer there, perhaps it decided to stay inside the blue realm they visited together. She buried the other speculation deep inside her heart, because actually she knew the truth.

She should have died. No human in this world was capable of saving her from the curse. Even she couldn't save her mother's life at that time. And now she was alive, feeling the heart inside her chest beating, throbbing loudly, helping the blood in her veins circulated through her entire body, giving the faint pulse in the left side of her neck. It must be that Astral, it must be Zeit, that granted her the life she had lost.

The trembling in her hands was unstoppable, as she tried to move it and raised it to her face. Hundreds of scars marred her pale skin, the evidence of her attempt to change fate on that day. The death was her salvation, in the world where her existence was being erased. She decided to accept it, as long as her dearest emeralds would find its light. Yet, there she was, alive and tortured.

She looked at her left hand, which was trembling involuntarily. Somehow, it was the relief that filled her mind when she found her ring was still there, the most beautiful treasure she received from her beloved one. She then reached her necklace, and another relief permeated her mind. She took a deep breath, and glanced at her left, where there was a drawer with a few things on top of it. But she couldn't move her body yet, so that she could only pray that her other treasures were there.

She strived to raise her upper body, to make her sit on the soft mattress beneath her body. She couldn't feel her legs, and both of her hands were quivering, gathering her strength was becoming a great effort. Just how long it had been since that day?

Finally, after a few attempts, she could sit, straighten her frail back and was capable of turning her head. She observed her surroundings, trying to find out where she was right now. The broken white ceiling, the somber ivory wall, the old curtain which was fluttering due to the tender breeze of the wind that was slipping in from the half opened window. Her gaze was halted to the bright scenery beyond the glass, the golden ray that spread to the world, the green hue from the trees that swaying and dancing in calming motion, the small wings from the birds that flapped to branch and another branch.

It was the remorse that filled her heart after, piercing her soul slowly, crushing her life which was granted by the Astral. She never begged for her life, it was only the emeralds that she wanted, to stay on that man's life, to bring him the light. The death was her only salvation, as she knew that being alive wouldn't mean much for her, because she was no longer in his heart. But, why would the grimoire decide otherwise? It didn't save her mother's soul that night, but why her? Was the life granted to her actually the ultimate joke from the book, she wondered.

 _Cruel._ She wanted to whisper the word, but nothing left out from her lips. No voice, only the faint breath that left her throat, which then realized her that she was unable to talk.

By that time, she realized that she was selfish. She wanted to see the emeralds, she wanted to hear the annoying grimoire. But now she was alone, awoken in an unknown place, alone. Perhaps, the death was definitely her salvation. She was afraid, she was worried. She needed someone by her side. Yet, she was unable to move, crippled, muted.

 _Ignis…_ It was his figure that she yearned to see, to calm her shattered heart, to bring her to the serenity he usually provided. If it was truly the reality, she wished to see him for once more. She couldn't bear to be alone. She wanted him. She wanted him to be with her just like before.

There was no Astral that could fulfil her wishes, but then she heard the door creaked open, followed by the sound of footsteps that filled the room. She moved her obsidian beads, turned her head slowly to catch the tall build of a man. There was no emotion in her eyes at first, but as she found the emeralds that were gazing at her, the pearl of sadness bursting out from her obsidian.

"You awake?!" it was the voice she yearned, she adored, she loved. Just a silvery voice of his, which was capable of pulling her from the sadness engulfing her. "Finally you're awake!"

How much she missed him, and then the man pulled her in his warm embrace. She was startled, as she knew that it was impossible for him to remember her. But she cared not, remembering her or not, the Scientia would always be her lover. It was the happiness that shrouded her, when the man hugged her in sudden.

No words escaped her lips no matter she tried, faint sobbing was the only thing she could produce. She didn't know what was intermingled in her emotion, whether it was sadness, happiness, mourn, blissful, grief, or relief. So she decided to cry instead of giving off her smile.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" the dirty blonde was stuttered, pulled his body away, released her from his warmth.

"Uu…." the lament she made didn't seem to be stopped. She cried, letting the tears roam freely on her cheeks. She drowned in the sadness, remembering the fact that she was already erased from his memories. She sank in exhaustion, knowing the truth that her mouth now muted, unable to even let her voice out, to call the man's name. At the same time, she was surrounded in bliss, as her wish to see those emeralds was granted.

She didn't mind her tears, not even bothered to wipe it from her face. And she flinched when the slender fingers of his met her skin, erasing the trace of sadness on it.

"What's wrong?" his act surprised her more and more. First, he embraced her. Second, he gave a concern to her, for a mere stranger. The tenderness in him was believed as the endeavor to calm her. However, all of his kindness was bringing her into more and more tears.

"Ig…" she really wanted to say his name, the name she loved, the name of a man that became the reason for her life, and her death. But her tongue was stiff, her throat was choked. And it was the more reason for her to cry. She lifted her head, placing her obsidian to the emerald, admiring the green light it emitted. She tried hard to lift her arms, drew it closer to the man's hand but it was only trembling and quivering. So that, she sank again, to the ocean of tears.

Ignis was only looking at her in a clouded look, he was frustrated, desperate. He was hoping her to open her eyes, to answer all of his questions, the reason why did she mention his name, why did she say those three words at him, or more simply one, to ask her name. But what greeted him was her tears, her cry, her sorrow, her lament, her sobbing.

"P-please rest again for now… I'll call the medic..." Ignis, who was unable to decide what to do, pushed her torso gently, made her lay on her back and rushed outside to call the medic staff.

The forgotten Heallint stared at the ceiling through her blurry vision, trying hard to stop her cry. She regretted it, after she had a chance to live at the same time with the dirty blonde, she showed him vulnerable cry, causing the disturbance inside his mind.

It was better if she just died at that time, without any continuation between him and her. Ignorance is bliss, right? He wouldn't need to live in the same world with her, he wouldn't need to wait for her to explain her words on that day. She was sure, the reason he took care of her was either curiosity, or pity.

A blonde woman entered the room, the familiar figure who had changed a bit from the last time they met. Stella, one of the crownsguard's medic that was living with her in kingsglaive's base those last three years of the nightfall. Bet, she didn't know her, of course.

The raven let her examine her, checking her pulse, her eyes, her blood pressure, everything until she concluded, "It seemed, she was still unable to talk… Well, sleeping for two years was not a light matter… It caused a great toll in her body. She'll need rehabilitation to move her limbs."

 _Two years._ The devastation lingered in her, smearing her soul in frustration. She closed her obsidian, searching for the calmness in the dark. She wanted to sleep, slumbering again and running from the reality. She could accept her death, but being forgotten while living and breathing, it was certainly unbearable. And then she knew, she already became another burden for the emeralds, assuming that he had been waiting for two whole years for her. He was too kind, even after this, he would certainly offer himself to take care of her. She knew, and she hated being the weight of his world.

"Is that so…" it was the sigh of dismay which he exhaled before replying to the medic. So, even after she opened her eyes, he wouldn't get the answers right away. It was after he said his gratitude, when the blonde left the room, leaving the dirty blonde man in silence. He moved his green beads, to take a glance at the raven who decided to shut her eyes tightly.

She was trapped in the ambiguity, swaying between her desire to look at him and the urge to avoid him. The tread he made was getting closer, indicating that the owner was approaching her. Until she perceived his presence from her left side, her heartbeat was getting merciless.

"I'm sorry…" his gentle voice was only a mutter, closer to the mumble and whisper. Again, he didn't understand his own feeling, but he demanded her forgiveness. There was unfathomable sin that plagued his chest whenever seeing her. As if he had forgotten the most important thing in his life, the thing he cherished, treasured but then had been snatched away in a sudden, the thing that was bugging his life these two years, moreover, whenever he tried to find the scattered memories in his head. The pain that trampled his head always prevented him from finding the answer, and she was the only answer he hoped for.

It was the ache that tormented her in agony as he muttered those words. Why would he ask her forgiveness? She didn't understand anything, anymore. And no one in this world was willing to answer.

"I wish… you'll get better soon…" his voice was still the same voice as she knew, calm, filled with composure. Ignis then arranged the flower he brought inside the vase, after taking out the withering flowers from it. He stared at the red and white on the table, then sat on the wooden chair next to her bed. The place that belonged to him since two years ago.

The creak of the chair as he sat made her open her obsidian once again. She wanted to see him, after all. She missed him, so much, even though her long slumber was like a second for her, it felt like she hadn't seen him in a century.

The dirty blonde widened his emeralds for a second soon after her obsidian met him. Those deep and dark colors imprisoned him, acting as the reminder of the first day they met. He was trapped inside her charm. And now, the black diamonds gazed at him again, permeated his heart to its deepest part. He then curved his lips, with the small scar on his lower lips, gave an enticing and tender smile to the raven.

"I haven't introduced myself, it seems. My name is Ignis Scientia. Pleased to meet you."

It was another tear that cascaded from her eyes. He introduced himself, so he really didn't know her. But then she glanced at the flower, the arrangement of red roses and baby's breath, the colors that brought her to the memories of his first marriage proposal. Why would he choose those flowers now? If the memories never found it way back to him, why did he opt those specific flowers?

And for that day, what she did was only crying, drowned in her sorrow until she exhausted herself and returned back to her slumber.

* * *

It was him that became her reason to live. It was also him that became her reason to die, to sacrifice her existence and her fragile souls only to restore those beautiful green emeralds she loved.

He then became the reason for her to breathe, to taste the dry air of Insomnia, to perceive the sun that radiated its tender warmth to every curve of the world. He pulled her under the vast blue canvas embellished by white cottons that spread its softness on it between his tight schedule every week even if it was only for fifteen minutes. The night came and he was the one who cooked her the dinner, fed her patiently because her hands were not capable of gripping the spoon. The dark engulfed the world, and he was the one who carried her to the bed, caressed her cheeks before she departed to her dream.

That day was particularly brighter than usual, it was a peaceful Sunday, when the king granted his chancellor a holiday. Actually, _forcing his chancellor_ to have a holiday was more accurate to be stated. Without much thinking, the dirty blonde asked the raven to have a stroll together.

Ignis pushed her wheelchair slowly, until they stopped in the middle of the garden inside the citadel. It was not as beautiful as twelve years ago, but the trees were greener here than everywhere else inside the crown city. He had more than fifteen minutes today, and he wanted to spend it with her. He arranged the plan in his head, morning was the garden, after that he wanted to have a tea with her, then he would take her outside having lunch to the newly opened restaurant by Takka. But then everything was cluttered, as in a sudden, the woman beside him let out a word.

"Ignis…" and it was his name, the first word that slipped out from her lips after two months muted in silence. Her voice was almost inaudible, far softer than the whisper.

The Scientia blinked once, and just like that didn't blink anymore for five seconds as he was startled by her voice. There were fluttering butterflies in his stomach, and his heart began to pound rapidly. It was a relief fused with bliss that now created the ruckus in his heart.

Ignis knelt down on her side, brought his face closer to her face, wishing the tiny lips of her slipping another word to answer his question. "Did… did you call me?"

"Ignis…" it was still hard for her to talk, but at least she wanted to convey her gratitude, for every kindness he gave him, despite knowing that she was only a stranger. "Thanks… for everything..."

"No… You're welcome…" it felt that one of the weights that burdened him was finally being lifted. "I'm really grateful that you finally found your voice again."

She replied to him with a smile and tried to utter another sentence together with a faint giggle. "But… it's small…"

"No. It's fine… It's actually more than enough. I… I had always wanted to have a conversation with you… I… I had a lot… Lot of things to ask… I… Please, if I may...?" it was the unbearable impatience in his that pushed him to state those stuttered words. Finally the time had come, where the voice had returned to her, so that he could beg for explanation for her. He knew that she was still in a recovery state, he was afraid that all of his questions would only make her buried in her tears for once again. But not today, not after the voice of her awoke the hidden urge and curiosity in him. He wanted to be selfish, he craved for her story.

"I'll try…" she hesitated at first, but she knew she couldn't prevent him. She understood that her presence now only a burden for him, which then waited to be revealed. It was already two months, and he was already kind enough not to prick her with the demands of explanation. At least, by _trying_ to answer his questions, perhaps it would satisfy him.

"Who are you?" it was the question that kept bugging him. He wanted to know the identity of this woman, that bewitched him by only her existence, that he believed was there in his memories, but being snatched away from his life.

She knew that he would ask her that question, the question that didn't want to be answered by her. And she couldn't find any appropriate answer. It was impossible for her to say: _I'm your lover. The witch that was erased from your world because I insisted to change the fate to restore your sight, to bring back those mesmerizing emeralds to your dashing visage. I was initially prepared to die, but then a certain astral revived me from my death with its life as the price._

"I…" she parted her lips, but nothing left her throat. She was choked by the hesitation, and that was when she decided to say nothing at all. She shut her lips again, gazing at the demanding emeralds that fixated on her eyes. The guilt was there, gnawing her heart, stabbing and jabbing it in ruthless. Until it became insufferable, she decided to avert her gaze, as she looked down to her intertwined fingers on her laps. She was fidgeting, fiddling her thumbs aimlessly.

Looking at her, he grasped her emotion, that she was still unable to answer him, even though she already had her voice back. Perhaps, it was something that was too overwhelming, she had to keep it as a secret. He sighed, trying hard to accept his conjecture and tried to ask her another question, with the same difficulty as the first one, "Do you know me?"

She called his name on the verge of her death, and now she regretted it. She thought she was going to die at that time, so she spent every last bit of her strength to call him, the one she loved, the one she cherished. And now she regretted it, saying that she loved him at that time, and turned out to only make him troubled by all of her careless acts. That was why, she decided to lie, "I don't know…"

He perceived her lie, through the gesture she made by avoiding her gaze from his eyes. It was impossible for her to not know him. The way she called his name, the pictures of him that belonged to her, his name that was engraved inside the ring that circled her finger, Ignis was not foolish to brush aside those facts. Except, there was something that prevented her from saying, that made it difficult for her to tell the stories. Yet, Ignis must add more patience in his, because on the other hand, he didn't want to make her cry again. So that he carefully chose his words to then asked her, "Then, why did you call my name that day?"

"I… I don't know…" she shook her head, with her head still facing down to her lap, observing the wrinkles that created on the white dress she wore. She decided to lie again, while the surge of emotion filled her chest, and while the warm liquid that welled up behind her eyelids. She knew, no matter she tried to explain, the memories wouldn't find its way to his world. Just like how the memories of her mother that never made its way back. That was why, she thought that everything would be vain and decided that it was best to let everything as the way it was. With her; as a stranger, and him; as the kind man who volunteered to take care of a stranger.

The emeralds closed his eyes for a moment, to then let out a sigh of devastation. He thought that she was really stubborn, and cruel. He threw three questions, and not even once she replied it with the truth. Really, what was it that was gnawing her heart? What was it that disturbing her? What was it that hindering her to even tell him all of it?

"At least… Tell me your name…" Ignis unwittingly moved his hand forward, caressing the woman's cheek in tenderness. He was the man who never fell in love with a woman, even until he was now in his thirty fourth. He was the man who never lay his touch to any woman, not until this woman appeared suddenly, when there was an unknown thirst in him to feel the softness of her warmth on his skin. Then, he raised her chin, forcing the obsidian to look at him.

She was startled when his warmth met her skin, it made her place his fiery gaze into her vision. It was the plea that was emitted from those green hues, the color that she adored, the emerald that she treasured. She parted open her lips, while her brain was working hard to find any more excuse.

It was Eira, the name that was given by her mother. It was Eira, the name that she loved when it escaped from the lips of the man in front of her. It was Eira, the word that he repeated when he embraced her. It was Eira, the name that was mentioned by him when he stated the words of love in the throne room. But that word was already erased from him. Eira, was already dead, together with the memories that were wiped out from the world. She no longer needed that name, she wanted to be reborn, perhaps, it was the right time for her to. Perhaps, it was better for herself not to remember Eira anymore, just like anyone else. "I… have no name…"

"Why? You couldn't remember it?" he blinked when she gave a different answer from before. It was no longer _I don't know_ but then she stated that she had no name. It was the confusion that took over his emotion. He observed her obsidian deeper, and again she averted her gaze from him, cast down her eyes to her lap for once again.

"I don't know… I… have no name…" her whisper was getting weaker, as she stated the lie for many times today. Her brittle voice made its way to his ear, which then gave a message to him that she was now struggling to hold her cry.

Ignis let out another deep sigh. For now, he accepted all of her answers, even if it didn't satisfy his inquisitiveness. Maybe, over the passing time, she would slowly open up to him and started to elucidate everything to him. However, without a name, it was truly impractical and he unconsciously muttered, "It's troubling if you don't have a name."

"Well… Give me... one, then…" it was an idea that abruptly emerged in her head. If she should have a new name, she wanted him to be the one who gave her the name. So that, it would become the more reasons for her to be alive. She stared at him, curving her thin lips into a smile of hope.

"Me...?" Ignis tilted his head, frowned, unable to perceive the means and intention from the raven. He was confused. Why did she ask him for the name? Wasn't it something that was highly important and precious? Was it really fine for him to decide such a crucial word to be granted for her?

"Yes. Give me... name..." and then it was her, who was eager to get another present from him. The present that would create a new identity in her.

"Is it really okay for me? Such an important matter..." but the hesitation came and assaulted him. He was afraid, bestowed by a great task from a stranger he had saved.

"Why not...? I … have no one here… I don't know... anything… the world seems... so strange… but you… are the only one who stayed… by my side… these two years..." it was an effort for her to convey her mind through her weak and frail whisper, she should make a little pause between her words.

Ignis was amazed by her sentences, and after, a smile was formed on his visage "Let me think of it…"

"Hmm?" she tilted her head, demanding the answer, or more precise, the name that would be given by him.

"Hmm…" he placed his thumb on his chin, closing his eyes and struggling to think. Actually, there was a name that had been bothering him, which occasionally appears whenever he tried hard to find her presence between his memories, the name that came into his mind together with the pain in his head all of these two years. Sometimes, the word had lost somewhere in the dark, obscured by the mist that clouded his mind. Now, he hoped that it would make it way out again, to show itself so that he could try to give it to her. Perhaps, if it was really her name, she would decide to begin her explanation to him, right?

"Not yet?" she started to feel the excitement, the beating of her heart getting faster. She wondered what kind of name that would be given to her. She wondered if perhaps, there was a glimpse of hope that made him mention her true name, she would be very happy. And if that wish is granted, maybe, just maybe, she would choose to tell him all of her stories.

He frowned, because the pain visited him again, tortured him in the agony and endless throbbing, piercing all sides of his head. But after two years, he was already got used to it, so he became capable of holding his groan. He opened his eyes in sudden, his heartbeat was creating the tumultuous thudding beneath his chest. He then took a deep breath, before then answering her question, "I have…"

"I'm... looking forward… to hear..." she clasped her hand, wishing, praying. She wanted to hear her name. But on the other hand, she also wanted a new name. Maybe, with that, she would see the world differently, she would hold her head high as she greeted another morning in this world.

The emeralds stared at her, the green that was filled with tenderness, the light that radiated the kindness. The lips with a small line of scar on its lower part then parted open, to then let out the words she waited for, "Your name is…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Eira."

* * *

The End:

[E]ira

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my first ever english fanfiction ❤️  
> Please give any review because I'd love to know what you think about my fic.  
> Personally, this is my second best ending :)  
> The epilogue will be posted next week.
> 
> As you may notice, at the top of this chapter I wrote this parts as "Chapter 14". Well, because originally Reminiscence has 14 chapters and 1 epilogue. But, I decided to split the three main endings into different parts.
> 
> Please look forward to the Epilogue~ 💕


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue - Whit[E] Chrysanthemum**

* * *

"Why are you crying? Do you hate that name?"

"No… I… really love it…."

"Really?"

"Yes… Really…"

"But you…"

"Ignis…"

"Yes?"

"Call my name… again…"

"..."

"..."

"... Eira."

* * *

**766 M.E.**

Her obsidian beads reflected the shimmering gold hue from the sun that smiled above, the vivid blue of the vast sky, and the soft billowing white that was slowly travelling the world with the wind. The laughter from the two children who were sitting under the canopy tent with wooden frames attracted her to avert her gaze from the sky to them. The blonde man in front of them had just finished his story which made the two of them laugh and asked him to give them another story.

A smile passed over the woman's face who was looking at the beautiful scenery before her eyes. This world was indeed a frail one, not entirely healed after one decade shrouded in darkness. However, if the laughter of those children always filled the atmosphere, it meant that there's a hope for the future, right?

Afterwards, they started to draw, seriously, even one of them almost touched the tip of his nose to the paper on the desk. He looked at his drawing closely, too close even though there was only one inch space between his nose and the paper. Then, the blonde man approached the boy, tapping his shoulder, lecturing him in a tender manner so that he wouldn't bring his eyes too close because his eyes would need glasses if he kept doing so, just like the dirty blonde man who was standing not too far from the place where they were.

The raven haired woman giggled softly, eyes glancing to the mentioned man who then glaring slightly to his best friend.

He moved his beautiful emeralds back to the man he was talking to. They had talked for more than fifteen minutes, perhaps, it was a serious matter. However, she couldn't hear what they were talking about, for it was obstructed by the chatter of the children, who, even though they were busy with their activity, still moving their lips, talking cheerfully about the drawing they made.

When the wind blew, her long and dark hair was swaying softly, dancing slightly before falling again when the wind had gone. Now she stared blankly to her front, not actually looking at anything, letting the emptiness filled her mind, even though the pair of her obsidian orbs were gazing at the figure who walked toward her.

"Eira, sorry for waiting." When the voice of that man reached her ears, calling her name, she lifted up her chin, raising her gaze to the face of the dirty blonde man who was smiling at her.

He was Ignis Scientia, the new chancellor who was being appointed personally by the sovereign of king of Lucis, that was not opposed by anyone since all of them had known about Ignis's capability.

This one day was supposed to be his holiday, but sometimes one or few things were too urgent, thus Ignis should make a brief stop in one of the refugee camps that was not too far from the citadel. Fortunately, both of them already had their lunch at the new restaurant owned by Takka—which had just opened recently since that man decided to live in Insomnia. Therefore, that sudden call from the marshal didn't really disturb both of them.

"Ignis…" the whisper from Eira's hoarse voice was so unclear it almost unheard. After two years of slumber, talking was a hard thing to do for her, therefore what she could produce was only a whisper—which was brittle and weak, "... I'm tired."

* * *

"One day… Would you please tell me everything, all about you, yourself?"

* * *

When she opened her eyelids, the only thing she wanted was death. Even though all of her wishes had been granted. Even though her days had been adorned by the lustrous green from her beloved one.

There was something that disturbed her mind, gnawed her soul, tortured her heart, thus the days that were supposed to be painted in vivid color had become the monochrome and grey one. And the thing she did was only crying, sobbing in fear and dread.

She wanted to run, taking a knife, slicing her arm, and drowning herself in the dark ocean. She wanted to choke herself, stopping her lungs from breathing and stopping her heart from beating. However, both of her legs were crippled, it couldn't bring her body to do what she wanted. Even if she could raise her hands, they would tremble and quiver, and with those weak hands, she would never grip anything.

Thus, she decided to cry, letting the beads of sadness cascading from her eyelids and stained the pale cheeks of her. She screamed on her bed, without understand what haunted her mind. She was broken, wrecked and wretched.

"Eira?!" The sound of hurried footsteps filled the room as the dirty blonde man dashed toward the raven haired woman who was now sitting on her bed and screaming in dread.

"Eira?! Eira… It's okay… It's okay…" Ignis pulled her inside his embrace, wrapping her trembling body with his sturdy hands. It was not the first time Eira cried abruptly in the middle of night. She often awoke in tears, wailing in her whisper and screaming in pain.

The man didn't know that her souls had been shattered, destroyed as the payment to restore the light of his green emeralds. The man didn't know that she sacrificed herself to let him see the sun and saved him from the lightless journey. All of it was for him, and for the consequences, her legs couldn't be moved as she wished, her hands never stopped quivering, and her voice almost being snatched from her lips. That woman had destroyed the time, changing the fate where the light had been snatched from the green orbs of that man, so this time he didn't need to suffer inside the darkness of eternity. That man also didn't know, perhaps, hadn't known yet, that the woman's existence had been erased from the world, as the payment and the curse for her sin. Everything was only for the beauty of the green that had been snatched from his life.

Now, her soul was getting weaker, shattered little by little, destroying her consciousness and her mind. What she wanted at this time was only her death. Her death.

"Eira…" the only thing that remained for her was only her own name, as it was being called and given by the man who was her lover. Her lover, who had forgotten all of the memories about her, who then returned that name back for her, even though there was no trace of her in his memory.

* * *

"Hei Eira…

"Turned out that… I'm still bothered… by the three words you told me on that day…

"If you love me, why won't you tell me those words again?"

* * *

Eira gazed at the white empty card in her hands silently. Today she had decided to tell everything to the Scientia. Her consciousness had been depleted day by day, her emotions had become hard to be controlled. At one moment, she would cry, wail, pleading to find her death. At another moment, she would give a blank stare to the dim ceiling, to the dusty window, or to the empty dining table in the place where she lived now with the Scientia. But this time, she could take a breath at a steady pace, and she could think clearly without the murky fog that clouded her mind.

No one knew her, no one remembered her, she was alone and had no one who was willing to take care of her—a woman who was paralysed and couldn't move freely. It was only the Scientia who finally decided to bring her to his home, insisted to stay by her side, while sometimes stated his wish so that one day Eira would tell him about herself, and the story between the two of them.

The Astral had given her compassion. Therefore, Eira who was supposed to die, could fill her lungs with the air, could feel her heart beating beneath her chest, having it to pump the heat that was brought by her blood to travel inside the vein all inside her body. However, no one could guarantee that her soul would withstand the curse. Perhaps, in a few days she would lose everything. Perhaps, in a few seconds she would return to her slumber in eternity.

Fortunately the voice had returned to her life, and her head had never been this clear tonight. She decided, when that wooden door was opened, she would utter her story which had always been yearned by the owner of her beloved lustrous green.

Not long after, someone turned open the knob, and beyond the door, a figure of a tall man with his neatly combed dirty blonde entered the room. The emeralds behind those glasses gazed at her, as the man smiled at her, with all of his warmth, his charm, and his love.

It calmed his mind when those obsidian reflected his figure, without tears, without emitting the sadness at him. Moreover, she lifted up the corner of her thin lips to form a sweet smile that adorned her face.

These last few nights were a nightmare for him. Eira kept crying without reason and always like that until he should hug her, caressing her head gently, and let her sleep on his chest. Sometimes, Eira only opened her eyes with an empty gaze, without expression, and without giving any response to whatever he said at her.

"Welcome back…" Eira moved her wheelchair slowly, advancing toward Ignis who also walked toward her. Ignis bowed down a bit, stretching his right hand until his slender fingers reached the soft cheek of her.

"What do you want for dinner?" his green met her obsidian. It emitted love even though his memories had disappeared. That man had fallen in love with her, trapped by the unseen spell from the witch in front of him.

That witch appeared two years ago in the throne room, on the magic circle that emitted a bright glaring red. Her body was stained by wounds and blood, and she dragged her feet in stagger, bringing her body closer to Ignis who was cautious by her sudden appearance, ready to withdraw his daggers, positioned himself to protect the King who was sitting behind him. At that time, he didn't know her, didn't understand why she called his name, " _Ignis…"_ softly, for many times, with the tone that was intermingled with sorrow.

He didn't understand why she told him those three words which stabbed his heart, choked him, and disturbed his mind. " _I love you…"_

And then, Ignis was tormented by the pain in his head, and always like that whenever he tried to find her figure in his mind, between the shattering pieces in his memories that never revealed the truth.

But she then was slumbering, for two years, so that even though he wanted it, Ignis couldn't find the answers from hundreds of questions that always haunted him. The question that was created by an empty white paper, two photographs of him, a silver necklace with the clover pendant that was embellished by emeralds, and a pair of wedding rings.

"Ignis… there is… something… that I want… to tell…" her tongue was too stiff, too weak to be moved,—to reveal what was inside her heart. However, Eira refused to give up, because, perhaps, this was her last chance.

Ignis almost forgot to fill his lungs with the air when those stuttering words escaped from her lips. One of his heartbeat was louder and harder than the other, the next time he knew, his heart started beating in thunderous thudding, creating the clamour that couldn't be stopped by him. He forgot how hungry he was, and how he was ready to make dinner for them. All of his thoughts had been changed to one of curiosity and hope. He wondered whether all of the questions that haunted his days would be answered today. He wondered whether this unbearable, strange and peculiar feeling could be explained. He wondered whether the love he had for her would get stronger after knowing her past—their past?

Ignis didn't even understand the way he thought when he decided to lift the slender body of the raven haired woman, moving her from the wheelchair to the sofa not far from them. He wanted to sit next to her, wanted to get closer to her lips, so that there were no words that were unheard and not reaching his ears.

Eira was startled when both of his sturdy arms lifted her body and brought her to sit on the sofa. Ignis sat next to her and held her right hand. The memory was—indeed—not there in his mind. However for two years he gazed at her, being by her side, the peculiar feeling had rammed into his heart, unknown for him that actually those feelings had never disappeared. He was enchanted by her alluring obsidian orbs from the first time the emeralds of him looked into her eyes. He was trapped by the melodious voice of her when she called his name and when she stated her love for him while he brought her to the infirmary in the brink of her death.

_Eira_ _._ It was the only name that entered his mind, emerged from nothingness whenever he tried to find her figure in his memories. _Eira_. It was the only name that was so familiar in his lips, as if he always called that name even though he never remembered it. _Eira_. It was the name that was given by him when she told him that she didn't have a name, when she told him that she wanted him to give her a name.

"Eira…" it was her real name, which she wanted to discard from her life, but then had been given back to her from the Scientia who was sitting next to her. She, who pretended not having a name, asked the man to give her a name.

" _Your name is… Eira."_ and at that time, Eira cried, letting the welled up tears behind her eyelids to fall and make a trace on her cheeks. Eira was too happy, when Ignis gave her name back.

"So, would you tell me at last, about your story? Everything about you and… me?

Eira nodded slowly then gave a piece of white card in her hands to Ignis. "When I… woke up… for the first time… Why did you… bring… the red roses… and baby's breath?"

Ignis tilted his head, puzzled by the question thrown at him. Didn't she want to tell him her story? Then, why would she ask about something that he thought insignificant?

However, he fulfilled her demand by answering her, while taking that white card with his right hand, "I think that both of them were familiar. Why?"

"This card…" Eira threw her gaze to the card which was being pinched between the thumb and the forefinger of the Scientia, for a glance, but then placed her eyes on the shimmering green she loved, observing the scars on his right temple, around his left eyes, on the bridge of his nose, and on the right side of his lower lips. The scars that became the proof of his sacrifice to save his king. The scars that told her that she had saved the light in Ignis's life.

Eira closed both of her eyes for a second, mustering her courage to reveal the truth to the man she loved, until finally she opened her lips, and started to tell the continuation of her sentence,"... you gave… it to me… between… those flowers…"

Ignis looked at her closely as he waited for her to finish the sentence. Furrowing his eyebrows, he looked for those memories in his head, and for a hundred times in his life the pain tortured him, menacingly pierced him, trampled on him, prevented him from finding the shattered memories in the dark. He averted his emeralds to the white paper in his clutch. However, this time that pain was far worse, much heavier and painful, even he couldn't hold a slight groan not to escape his lips.

The dread was drawn all over Eira's face, for she could feel how Ignis was gripping her right hand. The warm beads started to well up on both of her eyes, as it was ready to free themselves from her eyelids and fell to her cheeks. That man was trying to remember it, but the curse was still there, thus, he was being tormented by the scorching pain.

"Ignis…" Eira cursed herself, who could only call that name in her frail whisper. She hated seeing how the pain smeared Ignis's face, she couldn't bear to see how that man suffered only because he wanted to remember the buried memories of her. Now, the determination that she tried to build had been crumbled, destroyed in pieces, and for once again, she thought that it was better not to tell him about the past after all. The memories between the two of them, the blooming affection between them, which was supposed to be snatched by the curse, without any spell that was capable to melt the curse and restore his memories. "Please… do not try… to find me… in your memories…"

Her sobbing voice now filled the room. Her heart was broken, as she tried to accept the bitter truth that she would never be remembered. It was better for her to be forgotten than to see how the man she loved should suffer because he tried to find her in his memories, which would never be restored. "No matter what… you will not… find me…"

"Eira…" Ignis's voice had become the hoarse one. His breath was short and shallow as he panted, and his heart was beating too harsh and rough, as if it struggled to free itself and leapt out from his chest. The ache in his head now had disappeared, as it shifted into the pain in his heart when he saw the line of tears had slipped out from her eyes and cascading to her cheeks.

_No… Please… Don't cry..._

Eira had been wailing in her whisper, curling up her trembling body until her face almost kissing her knees. Ignis was shrouded in regret. The regret because he had been defeated by the pain that trampled on his head. If only he didn't let the ache create the groan from his lips, perhaps, Eira would tell him the continuation of her story.

He pulled her tiny and frail body inside his arms, bringing her face to his chest, as he caressed the woman's head softly while telling her with the trace of sadness in his voice, "Eira… It's okay… There's nothing to be afraid of… It's okay… I'm here… I'm here…"

* * *

"Eira…

"I love you…

"Even if those memories would not return… Those feelings had never disappeared...

"I love you…"

* * *

He lifted her body inside his sturdy arms, helping her leave her wheelchair and bringing her to her bed. Ignis sat on the edge of the bed, slowly caressing her head in gentle manner. He was supposed to go back to his own room after helping her, but this time, he was reluctant to do so, for his heart was still being disturbed by the continuation of her story which was being cut off without any conclusion few days ago. Therefore, he tried to plead, in a careful manner, "Eira… I… still want to know everything…"

"Why?"

"Because… I love you…" Ignis was stunned when he, himself, uttered those words. He loved that woman, even without knowing the reasons. Every woman he met in his life never left a mark in his heart. But this woman charmed his heart, the woman who suddenly appeared before his eyes, the woman who suddenly appeared in his life. Moreover, he had known that apparently his memories had been wiped out by something that he didn't understand, which was only known by her. He was sure that she was the one he loved, the one who had a special place in his heart, who then returned back to his heart.

Eira didn't know how to react as she was paralyzed by the words he presented to her. Was it her imagination? Was it her illusion? Or, was she trapped by the madness that had been disturbing her mind these recent days?

"Eira… Was I your lover? You said that you didn't know me. But, all of that was only your lie, wasn't it? Those pictures, the paired ring of the one you're wearing now, the silver necklace around your neck… All of them are related to me, aren't they?"

Eira didn't say anything, her gaze was the one of sorrow, her chest was heavy as if being pressed by tons of weight, it felt like there was a chain that circled her body, tying her, suffocating her. Trying to recollect all the shards of the determination she built few days ago, she mustered her courage to utter, "I… will answer… but… promise me… do not try... to remember it…"

"Understood. I won't try to remember it." There was no smile that embellished his face, only the sorrow because she forbade him to find her in his own memories. Even breathing now tried to suffocate him, as he was being burdened by the endless thought. Shutting his eyelids to hide his lustrous emeralds for a mere second, Ignis tried to find the calmness inside the darkness, until eventually the question escaped his lips, "So, am I your lover?"

Hesitate, she didn't want to answer that question. Perhaps, because she was too shy or worried if he didn't believe her answer, Eira gave a pause between the question from him and the answer that she prepared. She placed her eyes to the grey t-shirt he was wearing, to the strong and sturdy hands of him, going down to his slender fingers which were fiddling since he tried to be patient. And finally, she answered softly, so soft even her usual whisper was seemingly too loud, "Yes…"

Ignis had guessed it, therefore he was not too surprised by her simple answer. Finally, the woman admitted it, even though she hesitated.

Ignis sensed the honesty from her tone, from the expression she made, and from the dim light that was reflected on her dark obsidian orbs. The woman had opened her heart, letting him know about her, little by little, _again,_ allowing him to know and understand.

Ignis was diving in his mind, beginning to arrange the other questions, which he wished to be answered by Eira, "That card? Did I give it to you? Why is it empty?"

For many times today, Eira gave a slight pause. Taking a deep breath into her lungs, holding it in her chest for a while, then exhaling it softly. She answered, "There is a sin… that I commited… and that is why… I was… erased…"

"Erased from everyone's memories? Even your existence? Your pictures? Your identity? I knew you're a crownsguard medic, the medic staff who treated you told me from the coat you wore at that time. But your data is not there, not even one, not everywhere." Ignis almost lost his patience and his composure, so that he cut the words that were being stated by Eira with all of her effort.

On the other hand, Eira was slightly relieved that Ignis had understood about what happened, more than her expectation. Of course, in these two years, Ignis certainly never stopped to think, digging hundred of information that he could get while she was slumbering. Eira nodded weakly, without words telling him that what he guessed was correct.

Ignis was moved by her honesty. If only the Astral granted more of His kindness to help the woman to have her voice back, far better than this, perhaps she had told him all of her story soon after she opened her eyes.

"What did I write on that card?"

Eira pulled her blanket with her trembling fingers, covering the lower half of her face until her lips. She was blushing, with the face that was smearing in crimson hue, as the heat crept to her cheeks. She was too embarrassed to tell, she was too shy, wanting to tell him, but the doubt enveloped her mind.

Ignis waited for her answer, observing the hesitation that was drawn clearly by her gesture. Mind brought him to the memory of the past few days, when the raven haired woman asked her why he chose the red rose and baby's breath. Questioning himself, he searched for the particular reason why he would give that flower bouquet, it should be…, "Did I… ask you to spend the rest of your life with me?"

She widely opened her eyes, her lips―which were hiding beneath the blanket―was agape, as she was astounded and amazed by the guess which was thrown by the man. Eira knew that Ignis was the smartest man he knew in her life. However, this time he was too smart, beyond her expectation, and it even defeated the memories he had lost.

Ignis was astonished by the nodding she gave as the response. She was not a liar, because Ignis acknowledged his own action—that would never be remembered by him.

This time, his eyes were moving to her neck, which was still covered by the blanket. Beneath, there was a silver necklace with the pendant that was highlighted by the stone with the same color as his eyes, circling beautifully around her long and slender neck. Perhaps, Ignis who was living at that time knew that his emeralds were her favorite color, "I gave that necklace to you, because… perhaps I said it before I departed to Altissia… I think it's a bit improbable, if that necklace was given to you on your birthday."

"How… did you… know?"

"However, because Insomnia has fallen… You went to Lestallum, and we met there… and afterwards, Prompto took the picture of us?"

Ignis was too smart. Terrifying. There were no memories remaining in his head, _it should be._ Was all of that only the result of his analysis? Eira couldn't apprehend it, and at last, she could only nod, telling him that once again, his guess was not wrong.

A thin smile passed over Ignis's face, as he was holding the beads of sadness not slipping out from his eyelids. He threw his gaze to the wooden floor under his feet. He was struggling not to find the woman in his memories. Even though his heart was broken, crushed. He loved her long before this time, so long before he saw her alluring obsidian in the throne room. However, all of it had been wiped off entirely, snatched away, because of the _sin_ she commited. _Sin_ , that he didn't, or, that he hadn't known, yet.

Ignis went silent, letting the quietness fill the atmosphere for a few seconds, until he started to move his hand, to the little wooden drawer next to her bed. Taking a blue velvet box from the inside, he brought it to her front, before opening it and taking a ring without any name that was engraved on it, "Is it mine?"

Eira pulled her blanket more, it was almost covering both of her black obsidian, which started to get damp because of her tears. She nodded weakly before hiding all of her face behind the sheet that made her warm in her sleep. Her small body started to quiver because she was crying in her silent lament.

"Eira…" he called for her name. The worry gnawed his heart, as he was afraid that the woman she loved was crying in deepest sorrow just like the previous nights. But this time he knew that her lament was different, not being tainted by the grief, without the painful wail in her whisper. It was the same as the one when he gave Eira her name, just a silent cry.

Stretching his hands forward, he reached for Eira's hands that were holding the light brown blanket which covered her face. His right hand stroked the emeralds which circled around her ring finger, while his left hand pulled her right hand softly, made her unclasped her fingers and slipped the ring inside her clutch.

He lifted the blanket gently so that it wouldn't prevent him from seeing her face, and when he saw how the tears had fallen to her cheeks, he brought his hand to wipe it. Bowing a bit, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead without her permission before uttering, "Put it on me…"

"Why…? You… do not… remember me… do yo…?" the quivering in her voice worsened since she was crying.

"Why? Of course, because that ring is mine, isn't it?"

Eira didn't know what she should do. The white gold in her grip was heavier than usual. But, the man didn't lift his eyes from her. Those emeralds emitted the hope, the wish so Eira would put the ring on his ring finger, which had been moved closer to her, so it was not far from her reach.

The heart in their chest was starting to beat thunderously, like a clamor that tried to make each of them listen to its sound. Eira's left hand began to move slowly, to the left hand of him that was bigger than hers. She clasped it gently, and at the same time, the warmth of his body sipped into her skin. The tumultuous thudding in her chest was getting louder, but at the end, she did put that ring on the finger of the man she loved, even though with a great endeavor since it was still hard to move her hands.

Soon after that white gold circling around on his ring finger, Ignis intertwined his fingers to the small fingers of her. He brought his face closer to the woman's, looking closely at her beautiful black obsidian before he pressed his lips to the soft one of his lover. _His lover,_ because she was his, and now, for once more, she belonged to him.

Eira missed his warmth, the one that was always being provided by her lover. _Her lover,_ because he was hers, and now, for once more, he had become her lover. The touch was filled by the passion, tempestuousness, and desire; which never failed to make her hover, leaving the world for a fleeting moment, crippling her minds in every movement he gave her.

He twirled his tongue, trying to find hers, nibbling it in lascivious dampness. The man conveyed his affection through the heat, through the warmth that enticed her and engulfed her in yearning. They moved in harmony, as he brought his body closer, as she gave him the muffled moan that escaped her throat.

His mind was melting in desire, trapped in concupiscence. In a slight pause between their kisses, Ignis whispered, "Eira… You know? Even though the memories had disappeared… the feeling would always still here…"

Even though the memories had been snatched from his life, his body remembered it, what he should do to make her pleased, what he should do to satisfy her. The desire had taken control, and what he could think was her, only her.

Her obsidian beads met his fiery gaze, as the man started to undress her, and take off his own clothing. He didn't care about the scars all over her skin, for Ignis, the figure who was lying before him was the most enchanting one, alluring, and beautiful. Every curve of her body had been owned by him, him, only him. And seeing it made the man couldn't hold himself anymore.

Those black diamonds stared at his dazzling visage. His face was marred by scars, one on his right eyebrows, one of the bigger one around his left eyes, another one on his pointy nose, and the other one on his lower lips. Those scars never damaged his beauty, nor lessening his charm. She moved her gaze downward, to his attractive jawline, to his sturdy neck, to his enticing collarbone, moving down to his broad chest, admiring the breathtaking scene in front of her. However, she should stop gazing at him as a lustful pain stung her neck.

The raven-haired woman was wriggling at the moment, beneath the man who was crawling on top of her. The Scientia ghosting along her skin with his lips, sometimes made a stop to plant dark purple marks along the way, from her neck, her shoulders, going south to her chest. Eira closed her eyes, letting the weak moan escape from her lips. Ignis didn't change at all, even though he didn't remember anything, the way he nibbled her skin, the way he inflicted the pain on her, was exactly the same as what she remembered. Those marks were the way he told her that she belonged to him.

His finger then crushed the fortress she made, in one thrust, that kept moving inside her in an intoxicating way. He filled the void inside her that remained empty these years. It was an overwhelming delight when he saw her look at him as he gave her the pleasure, when she called his name with her soft whisper, and when her lips part opened as she craved for the air between the relentless touch from him that brought her to drowsiness.

Biting her lower lips, she tried to hold her voice since she was actually shy when the emerald smirked at her. Ignis locked her lips with his for once more, invading her mouth with the tongue that was swirling and twirling in unbearable desire. Her mind was fully occupied by him, the pleasure that coursing through her body, and the soft moan he gave as he devoured her.

The both of them were drowning between the crumpled sheet, under the faint moan, on the crackling wooden that was produced whenever he moved. They were covered in sweet perspiration, as they called each other's name, until he poured all of his love into her.

Eira snuggled her head on Ignis Scientia's chest, the dirty blonde man whose hair that was usually being swept up on his front now having its strands fell gently on his forehead, the man whose emeralds were shimmering in affection.

Ignis wrapped his arms around Eira's body, the woman whose long hair as dark as raven's feather, the woman whose obsidian orbs were glistening in love.

* * *

"What kind of sin that you commited?"

"I… destroyed the time… to restore… the light… into… your sight…"

"Eira… Is everything my fault?"

"No… It is… because I… was blinded… by my love… for you…"

"Eira… I love you…"

"Ignis…"

* * *

**768 M.E.**

Ignis Scientia was holding a bouquet of flowers, the red roses, and the white baby's breath. The two kinds of flowers which were full of memories, even though at first they were forgotten and buried in the dark. The two colors that adorned the most important moments between the Scientia and his lover. However, between those fragrant flowers, there was another kind of flower. The beauty and purity of white chrysanthemum, which symbolized love and devotion, and also represented death and mourning.

The grey stone in front of him was engraved with a name, which was owned by the woman he loved the most in his life, the woman who gave the light in his world, who painted the smiles in his days. Placing the flowers in front of it, the emerald lifted the corner of his lips, as he smiled sincerely at the name written on it.

"Dad! Look! There's a weird book!" the small body he was hugging in his arms was swaying. Her tiny hand was pointing at the back of the stone eagerly, until she almost fell from the hands of her father.

"Book?" Ignis frowned, looking at the direction that was pointed by his adorable little daughter. He walked forward, bowing down to reach a book that was leaning against the side of the tomb where his lover was sleeping in her eternal repose. He looked at the thick book's cover, which was being decorated by bronze tendril, with a broken statue of a peculiar sleeping face on it.

"Want! Want the book!" the little girl's hands were moving impatiently as she tried to snatch the book that was being clutched by her father.

Ignis was puzzled, didn't understand why she was that eager to reach the book in his hand. And then, when her tiny hands almost touched the book, Ignis quickly moved it away from her reach, "Erina… Perhaps, someone dropped their book here. We should find its owner."

"It's Mom's!"

"How do you know?"

"..." the pair of her black orbs glaring at the emeralds of her father, she curled her lips, angry because her father didn't believe her, however at the exact same moment, she was confused, didn't know what to say to her father, because she herself didn't know why she said that the book was her mother's, "No know! That's Mom's! Give me! Want touch!"

A soft chuckle escaped Ignis's lips, "All right, all right. You'll have it after Dad cleaned it up. But first, you should say hi to Mom."

"Hi to Mom! Put me down! Put me down!" her shoulders length dirty blonde hair was swaying when she waved both of her hands and legs, trying to free herself from her father's hand that was holding her.

Ignis chuckled again when that little girl was running soon as he put her down to the ground. She then squatted in front of her mother's grave while patting the tombstone, "Mom, how are you? You know? Yesterday, Uncle Prompto give me chocobo plushie! It's big!"

She then kept telling her stories, which made the smile blooming on Ignis's face. He was grateful, and his heart kept stating his gratitude for the greatest present given by his beloved woman. Even though she had been sleeping in eternal repose, he wasn't tortured by the excruciating sadness nor the everlasting grief.

Even though sometimes, he was being trampled by loneliness, the little girl she brought to his world would pull him to the hilarity, as she brightened his life, and erased his sorrow.

For many times, he told her how grateful he was, together with the words of love in his heart. He had been—and would always be—happy, enveloped by the bliss, until one day he would stop breathing, and meet her in the everlasting realm.

* * *

"Ignis… I… really… love… you…"

* * *

the [E]nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeay! With this chapter, Reminiscence had been completed! Please do give any comment/review/critics for me! Your kudos/comments really brought the smile on my face *love*   
> Next week I'll post the continuation of ending D and a one shot of Ignis and Eira's first date! Please do subscribe to the series so that you won't miss the update ehehe
> 
> = = =  
> art commissioned from @dogobum on IG (alice on FB)


End file.
